Unknown Blondie
by laureenasnightmare
Summary: Jasper x Oc. I was dared to do this story but I think it turned out quite good. Don't read if you ship Jalice. Lemon contents :D


Changes

Blood Moon – Part 1

Jasper

I sat on the couch in my room and tried to read something in the most boring mood I ever had. Seriously. Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Eward have gone to the northern Tribes to visit our Family-Members who live there. I was alone while Carlisle was out for hunting. I felt so hungry already! We haven't eaten for days because there were humans in the forests. However, I suddenly heard the door fall closed.

I pulled myself up from my place and headed upstairs into the living room "Carlisle?" I murmured as I suddenly saw him sitting on the couch with someone. "Jasper, welcome my biological niece, Sally." The girl looked at me as I gasped.

Her eyes, were blue like pure diamond sapphires. Her Skin was pale an so soft like silk. Her hair fell straight down her back to her waist in pure gold. Her grey T-Shirt was tight around the most incredible body you've ever seen. So were her black trousers, they touched her long feet perfectly. She was _a real_ Woman.

She got up and walked to me as she bowed smiling slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper Hale"

The way she said my full name was an amazement. "It's good to see another member of our clan." I smiled. Her scent smelled like millions of roses and lilies. Her smile made my knees tremble. "I think you two will be able to get along for a while" Carlisle smiled "I have to go back to town and get some things. Jasper, you could show her her room meanwhile. Oh yeah, because she will stay for a while."

I smiled "Would you come with me, Lady?"

"Thanks again for letting me stay, Uncle." She smiled at Carlisle as she turned to me. I leaded her upstairs to the attic, which was prepared and redecorated to a stylish room in purple and silver colours.

"Wow" she walked in and turned around.

"You like it?" I rubbed the back of my head "I actually helped a lot to design it."

"I-It's amazing, but a simple room with a bed would have been totally enough."

I looked at her after I noticed the bed in this room too.

"Why do you need a bed anyway?"

"Because I sleep." She smiled as she sat on the big armchair in the room "I sleep because I am a so called pureblood. I was born not bitten. "

"You…!" I gasped "You are one of those incredible rulers?"

"I'm not part of any royal administrators. My dad was one but…." She looked sadly out of the window "The Volturi Killed him when I was little, the same happened to my mum too but it just happened 3…Days ago." She started to cry as little shiny tears streamed down her cheeks. One after one fell down and hit the floor. It looked like breaking glass.

"I wasn't able to help them. Noone of them both. I let them die and now I'm bothering you with all of this. I'm sorry I'm sure you're not really interested in that." She whipped the tears and sobbed.

"I am interested. The Volturi kill many of our kind just for fun." I laid a hand on her shoulder "But I promise you that you are safe here."

Her stare caught my eyes as I suddenly felt addicted to her. What was that? Suddenly it stopped.

"Whoa, what was that"

"My power." She smiled "Confusion."

I looked at her. She seemed to put me under a spell as I couldn't have one clear thought. "You're incredible" I murmured.

"What?" She looked at me while her pale and perfect skin shimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh, nothing"

"Don't forget about the Curry!" Was the first thing I heard after I got out of our car ad went together with Emett and Alice inside while Rose was sent to get something from town.

"Are you going?" Alice said to Emett as I gave them a confused look.

"Going Where?" I asked

Alice smiled at me "Oh, not important. Just something for Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes smiling. Probably a party. Alice always throws Parties for everyone although they don't even want it.

"What's with the AB? She hasn't come down yet, has she?" Emett said as he walked into the kitchen and played with an apple.

"AB?" Alice glanced at him with confusion.

"Attic Blondie" He laughed and Alice had to slightly giggle too "I only saw her as she got out of the car after she arrived, she didn't say hi. After all she's family too." He grinned.

"That's true." Alice sighed a bit "But she has a bad past, maybe she's just shy."

"I talked to her when I brought her to her room" I said as I leaned against a counter "She's gone through pretty much."

"Hmm, yeah whatever, I'll check her out after I got something to eat." He jumped out of the open window and landed on a tree.

"A hunt would be perfect now!" Alice smiled at me "Aren't you hungry too?"

"No, I'm fine." I smiled as I placed a short kiss on her cheek before she followed Emett in high speed.

I looked after them until they had fully disappeared. Finally peace. Time to relax and think. I looked for something to do as I decided to do the dishes, which were dirty from Alice's guests yesterday. A funny thing. I usually never do this, I can't figure out how humans can live with this. A kinky thing, those humans. I went to the Forks High with humans for years but luckily I never had to do something like that there.

"Could you explain me, what you are trying to do here?" A voice came as I jumped around in shock.

"Cleaning" It was just Sally "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!"

She appeared fully next to me in a grey T-Shirt and joggers as she smiled.  
"Where have you been the whole day? I was so bored." She looked at me with a warm stare.

"School."

"What?"

"School, a place where you go to and they teach you thi-"

"I know what school is" She laughed. More a cute giggle "Aren't you actually to old for this?" She softly pushed me aside a bit as the scent of Roses crept into my nose and head again. She grabbed the sponge and the plate and helped me out.

"Just because I'm older than 100 doesn't mean I look like that, does it?" I grinned at her.

"No, I just wanted to ask. I don't know why Carlisle doesn't want me to go there too, I guess it's because it is safer for me to stay at home."

"Yeah, that would be the reason."

"What did the others talk to you about, Jasper?"

I glared at her surprised "You noticed that?"

"Of course," She said as she threw back her hair to see the dishes "I waited the whole day for you. It might sound weird, but you Carlisle and Esme are the only ones I can talk to. I feel comfortable with you three. The others seem..nice too but I'm just not ready yet."

I helped her to put the dishes back onto the shelves.

"What do you mean, I'm sure they would be friends from you from the start. Emett seems to be interested a bit."

"Who was the girl with the short hair?" She asked looking at the ground for a moment.

"You must mean Alice."

"Is she … your girlfriend?"

"Soon I will also make her my wife." I smiled proudly.

"Oh, well…. Em congrats." She seemed kind of depressed.

"Thanks, I'm so happy. She finally made everything better. Before her, I was a wreck after the Southern wars."

"The southern wars, wow."

"Thanks I take that as a compliment."

What was that?! She came closer. Closer. Incredibly close. I was just a few inches away from her face as I suddenly felt her hands tighten around my waist and she surprised me with a warm hug. "What are you-?" I stopped as I realised that she was crying again. For some reason I tightened my hands around her back too and gave the hug back. At first just to comfort the poor thing, but then I felt her heartbeat. It bate so fast. She was so down. Her hair smelt like apples and I fully breathed it in. Her hands were tight around my waist so were mine. I freed one hand and couldn't resist this beautiful creature anymore. I pulled her softly up by the cheek. She closed her eyes and stopped crying. At first my lips touched her rosé cheeks and put a soft kiss on them, then they softly kissed their way down to the beginning of her soft silky-red lips and moved over them slowly. It ended in a lustful kiss of two Vampires.

She was so warm, even though she was like me. My tongue made it's way onto her lips and she gladly let it in.

We both surely knew how wrong this was. And we both knew how good this felt. The Rush, the Love. I tried to hide it since I first saw her. But now I knew it _she _was the _one for me._

We soon found ourselves in her bedroom again. It was an act of pure Love and Lust as our bodies became one. A mix of moans and sweat filled the air.

"_I Love you Jasper!"_


End file.
